Best Friends
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: HeeroDuo Friendship. Heero has a pretty bad day in Kindergarten.


It was not turning out to be a very good day, Heero noticed, to his great disappointment. Nothing seemed to be going right! For the first time in his entire life, he had forgotten to do his math homework; and as a result his teacher made him sit by her and Dorothy who never did_ her_ homework, on the incomfortable school bench for all of recess and watch all his other friends, like Trowa and Quatre, have fun. Then, when Heero got to lunch and reached into his pants pocket for his lunch money-- all his grasping little fingers found was a hole! Even the lollipop Trowa had given him the day before was gone. Without Duo's generous donation of Power-Rangers' fruit snacks, Heero was sure he would have starved to death. Indeed, it was very lucky all the kindergarteners had lunch together, seeing as Duo and Heero weren't in the same class.

After lunch, the teacher brought them back to the classroom and told them that they would be doing a project where they had to get _married_ and have a _baby_. Heero didn't like that idea at all, girls had cooties! Especially his partner, Relena Darlian. He thought that she probably had the most cooties of all. For the assignment, Heero's teacher gave all of the pairs a potato, which would be their baby. Relena didn't let Heero help decorate their baby-potato at all, and by the time it was done Heero thought it looked more like the chipmunk he and Duo had seen in the park the day before. The one his Mommy had told the two of them to stay far away from because it looked "rabid", whatever that meant. And even worse than coloring their baby-potato-chipmunk with pink markers, Relena spent the whole rest of the day doing girlie things like trying to hold his hand and hug him.

In the middle of playtime Heero's seemingly endless patience, after all it had been a whole hour since Relena had started bothering him, had given out and he had snatched up Relena's brand new "Surfer Babe Barbie" and snapped her smiling, blonde head off. Relena had burst into tears, which Heero had found very immature, and despite his adament pleas and reasonable explanation for his actions he had been sent to sit in the time out corner all alone to "think about what he had done" until he apologized to Relena. Heero didn't really understand why he had to think about what he had done, since he was the one who had done it in the first place. He had spent the rest of the day in time out, he wasn't even allowed to sit on the circle rug when teacher was reading Peter Rabbit!

Finally, when the day was over and the bell had rung, the teacher called Heero over to her desk so they could have a "little talk" about his behavior. After about five minutes of endless babbling, Heero started to doubt that this was going to be a very little talk. And if that wasn't enough, once teacher had finally stopped talking about how Heero needed to treat Relena with more respect, she told him that she was going to have to call his Mom too! Heero gulped nervously at the thought.

After what Heero knew had to be hours, teacher finally let him leave. Unfortunately, his relief was short lived. He had missed his bus as well! Heero didn't think this was very fair at all. It was so unfair, in fact, that the confused kindergartener found himself sitting heavily on the pavement and wondering what exactly he had done to make Jesus so angry with him. His bout of self-pity was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat noisily not far away. Heero ignored them at first, but after three more loud coughs he finally gave in. He raised his head dejectedly, glancing around uninterestedly for the source of the interuption. He was greeted with the sight of his very best friend, Duo, sitting on the steps not three feet away. The slightly smaller boy was swinging his short legs lazily, his small, Nike clad feet banging against the concrete. His braid was hanging down slightly past one shoulder and blowing in the wind, wide violet eyes focused on Heero expectantly.

"What are you doing here, Duo?"

"Waitin' for you! You'll never guess what happen'd t'day, 'Ro. 'S coolest thing ever!" Duo leapt up and grabbed his best friend's open hand, pulling him to his feet and in the direction of their neighborhood. Heero gave his friend a small smile and followed dociley, glad to hear of whatever antics the other boy had gotten himself in to.

"Ya know the real big tree on the playground? I climbed all the way to the top! And I didn't even fall! But teacher saw me and got real mad and made me come down. But when I got down, I was so esited that I wanted to tell Hilde. But she was way over on the other side of the playground and when I was runnin' I tripped and fell and made my knee bleed. But I didn't cry or nothin'--"

Heero tightened his grip on the other boy's hand, finding the small smile on his face grow into a much brighter one. Yes, Heero thought as his friend continued talking animatedly, maybe he could survive one or two more of these terrible kinds of days. But only as long as he had his best friend holding his hand to cheer him up at the end of it.


End file.
